Do You Love Me?
by StaticStorm
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have always had feelings for each other but never admitted it. The same with Robin and Starfire. What happens when the 'truth' is revealed? RAExBB STARxROB CYxWELL...NO ONE [COMPLETE]
1. Where Are You Guys?

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Well…almost. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing on the game station, and Raven was in her room meditating, but where was Starfire and Robin? Silence fell into the tower except the noise of the game station and Raven chanting Azrath Metrion Zinthos over and over again. Hours past and Raven finally broke the silence.

"Have either of you two seen Robin and Starfire?"

Neither of them replied. They just kept playing their game. Raven gave them a sort of evil glare. She knew that there was only one thing that would pull Beast Boy away from the game station.

"I'll eat tofu for you if you turn of the game station," said Raven.

Beast Boy grinned from cheek to cheek and quickly turned off the game station.

"You're just a sore loser! You turned off the game cause I was winning!" Yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy just ignored him.

"I promise I'll eat your stupid tofu if you tell me where Robin and Starfire are," vowed Raven.

"I haven't seen them in hours," said Beast Boy.

"I'll try to reach them on my comlink," said Raven

She flipped open her comlink and Called Robin. He didn't answer. Raven tried calling Starfire, but she didn't respond either.

"Where could they be?" She asked.

"Who cares? I turned off the game station. That means you have to eat tofu."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with so we can find Robin and Starfire."

"Why do you care so much where they are?" Asked Beast Boy.

There was a moment of silence in the tower.

"You like Robin don't you?" Continued Beast Boy.

"The only thing that I'm saying is that I'm deeply in love with someone, but I'm not saying who. Now, hurry up and give me the tofu before I change my mind."

Beast Boy handed her a plate of tofu. She picked it up and took a bite. After she swallowed, her face turned bright green. Almost the same color as Beast Boy's skin. Raven put her hands over her mouth and flew into the bathroom. Beast Boy just stood in the kitchen dumbfounded. Was his tofu really that bad? Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy. He said," No wonder you're green. It's probably because your tofu is really bad, but don't notice it."

Beast Boy once again ignored him he had other things on his mind besides tofu.


	2. The Note

CHAPTER 2

Beast Boy couldn't believe that those words had slipped out of Raven's mouth. "_I am deeply in love with someone, but I'm not saying who."_ Those 12 words filled his mind with so many questions. Was it true? Was she lying? Does Starfire, Robin, or Cyborg know who it is? He kept asking himself questions until finally he cracked. He had to find out who she loved. Beast Boy walked into Raven's room where he saw Raven with a cup of herbal tea in one hand, and The Book of Azar in the other. Minutes past until Raven caught a glimpse of Beast Boy.

"What?" She scowled.

"I…I was just wondering if you were feeling better," he said in a scared voice.

"I'm feeling better. Now leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Fine," said Beast Boy.

As he walked out of the room he left a note on Raven's nigh table. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, then Beast Boy departed the room. Raven curiously picked up the note and read it aloud.

_Raven, Its been bugging me all night. Who is your_

_true love? If you tell me, you can do whatever you_

_want to me. Leave a note on my night table in my _

_room if you decide to tell me._

_Your Friend,_

_BB_

Raven blushed at the letter. Did she really want to confess her true love? What would he say if she told him. She thought it would be pretty obvious who she liked, and that he would know by now, but she thought wrong. He had no idea who she really had feelings for, and it was about time he found out.

Raven pulled out a piece of paper out, and wrote one word on it, then walked into the hallway towards Beast Boy's door. Before she had the chance to knock, Beast Boy opened his door and ripped the note out of her hands. They didn't get the chance to talk because Robin and Starfire walked into the tower holding hands. Beast Boy just stood in his doorway frozen staring at the one word on the note, while Raven raced over to greet Robin and Starfire.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Raven.

"Honestly, we went to the movies," replied Robin.

"You mean like you went on a date with Starfire?" Interrupted Cyborg.

Robin shook his head, and they both blushed.

"I knew you two liked each other!" Shouted Cyborg.

"Where might our green friend be?" Asked Starfire.

"Don't know," replied Cyborg.

The four titans walked over to Beast Boy's room and saw him frozen in the same position he was in when he received the note from Raven. Robin took the note from Beast Boy's grasp and read it aloud. _YOU._

"What's 'you' supposed to mean?" Asked Robin.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin all turned and faced Raven.

"Please friend, tell us what is going on," Starfire said.


	3. Do You Love Me?

CHAPTER 3 

You know that feeling you get when you like someone, and everyone wants to know? That's exactly how Raven felt. She knew that lying wouldn't help, but it was the only thing to get her out of this situation.

"Why should I know?" Lied Raven. "Maybe Terra came back from the dead and is after is."

The other titans burst into laughter.

"While Rob and Star fill me in on their first date, try to get BB to wake up," said Cyborg.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked away, and Raven was stuck with Beast Boy. She didn't know what to do. She thought she might as well talk it out with him to make sure he felt the same way that she did with him. Raven carefully picked up Beast Boy as if she was carrying a baby and placed him on her bed.

"Beast Boy!" Whispered Raven. "Wake up!"

Beast Boy awoke with a loud scream. Raven's voice had scared him out of his wits.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You kinda fainted while you were standing," replied Raven.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He stared at Raven with amazement.

"The letter…was it really true?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven blushed a reddish-greenish color because she was still sick from his tofu.

"By the way you're blushing, I'm thinking that's a yes," Beast Boy answered to his own question.

For a while they just stared into each others eyes. Finally Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Raven, do you know what a kiss feels like?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

"Me neither," he said. "And I would like to find out."

Beast Boy leaned towards Raven and kissed her firmly on the lips. At first she tried to pull away, but then she found herself kissing back. Raven had a small smile across her face. After they were done Beast Boy said,

"Raven, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Raven bit her lip and Beast Boy looked off in another direction. Finally their glances met, and they smiled at each other. They each let out a long yawn and both fell asleep in each others arms in the middle of Raven's bed.

The next morning Cyborg walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Star."

"Good morning Cyborg."

Robin then walked into the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

"Have either of you two seen Beast Boy or Raven? Beast Boy isn't in his room, and I would never go in Raven's without permission."

"I am sorry Robin. I have not seen Beast Boy or Raven since we sent her to wake him up from his frozen stage," said Starfire.

"I'll check Rae's room," sighed Cyborg.

Cyborg walked towards Raven's room and found that the door was unlocked. He carefully opened it, and his eyes became as big as Starfires.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ok. I added a little more to the kissing part. Almost ready to put chappie 7 up. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	4. Storm

CHAPTER 4

Cyborg raced back into the kitchen panting out of breath when he got there.

"Ya'll gotta see this, and bring the camera," Cyborg said.

The three titans walked over to Raven's room and opened the door. To their amazement, they saw two of their best friends, and roommates, sleeping in each others arms. This Robin knew would be the perfect picture, so he got out his camera. It was a Kodak moment. You know their logo. _Share the moments, share the life_. This suits the logo perfectly. It was something they were going to remember for the rest of their lives. The camera flashed, and Raven and Beast Boy quickly shot into the air, and hugged each other in a scared way.

"Who's there?" Asked Beast Boy sacredly.

"It's just us," replied Robin.

"Geeze. Ever heard of knocking?" Said Raven tiredly.

Beast Boy and Raven let go of one another and hopped out of Raven's bed. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire once more broke into laugher.

"What's so funny?" Asked Raven.

"Either I'm hallucinating, or Beast Boy really slept with you!" Laughed Cyborg.

"It's not my fault I fell asleep in her bed!" Screamed Beast Boy.

"Actually, I found your note, and Raven's, and if you put them together it says that Raven likes you," said Robin to Beast Boy.

Raven blushed bright red. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and flew outside to the roof of the tower.

"How did he find the note?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven didn't reply. She was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Raven, please, talk to me."

Raven mumbled something quietly to herself, then did something that Beast Boy thought Raven would never do in her entire life. Raven, of all the people in the world, who learned to hide her emotions, was crying. She was creating massive bolts of lightning that were crashing down on the city. Although, these weren't your every day lightning bolts. They were black, and in the shape of a striking raven. All of the sudden it started to rain, and thunder shook the tower fiercely.

"Raven! STOP CRYING!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven looked up from her hands at the destruction she was causing. She sadly looked up at the sky and started meditating.

"Now's not the time to be meditating!" Screamed Beast Boy.

Raven simply said," AZARATH METRION ZINTHIOS!" Raven's eyes turned white, and bolts of black energy shot out of her body. In a few seconds, the sky went back to normal.

"What the heck just happened?" Asked Beast Boy.

"My powers are driven by emotion. When Robin found out I liked you, I got embarrassed and started crying."

"It's ok if they find out. Don't be afraid to talk to them and tell them not to annoy you with the notes."

"I am not afraid!"

"Woah! Stop right there! Remember the last time you didn't admit you were afraid?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for stopping me."

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just got SIMS 2 and i've been playin it a lot. Chapter 5 comming soon.

* * *


	5. Stop Making me feel bad

CHAPTER 5

Beast Boy stood up, then Raven did the same. Beast Boy took Raven's hand, and they both walked coolly and calmly back into the tower. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were huddled together talking about the notes that Robin found, and Raven's reaction when Robin revealed the "truth" Starfire turned around, and noticed the other two titans standing behind them.

"Friends! You have returned from the dark and wet outside," she said.

"Yeah, about that…" Raven's voice trailed off.

"Raven, what happened outside?" Asked Robin.

"I um…well…you see...you know that my powers are driven by emotion right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I kinda got embarrassed when you revealed the 'truth,' so I started crying and unleashed a lot of power."

"Love isn't anything to be embarrassed by," said Robin.

"I know, but it all happened so fast. The note, the kiss, the sleep. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. The same thing happened with Star and I, but we didn't sleep together," laughed Robin.

Raven and Beast Boy once more blushed.

"So you guys kissed too?" Asked Cyborg?

"Yes," said Robin.

"Can you prove that you kissed Starfire?" Joked Cyborg.

"Yeah. Watch."

Robin started leaning towards Starfire. As they got closer and closer, Robin was starting to think that Cyborg was playing him more and more. Their lips got so close, almost inches away, when Robin pull away.

"Robin? Is there something wrong?" Asked Starfire.

"Yeah man. What's wrong?" Teased Cyborg.

Robin stood up straight, then gave Cyborg the _yeah right, like I'm really going to fall for that trick_ face.

"You just wanted to see me kiss her didn't you? I guess Beast Boy sleeping with Raven just wasn't enough for you was it?"

Cyborg burst into laughter, and ran into his room. Raven's head sank, as Robin mentioned the "sleep" again. Raven was fighting back her tears. She didn't want to cause any more damage. When she looked back up, all that she could see was Beast Boy's back. He was standing right in front of her.

"What do you have against Raven? What did she do to you to make you embarrass her more?" yelled Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Robin was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Didn't what? Come on Raven, he's said enough," he screamed angrily.

Beast Boy took Raven's hand, and pulled her towards his door. Raven stood in her crushes doorway amazed. She could see straight through his window!

"Did you actually clean your room?"

"Yep. Like it?"

"Yeah! By the way, thanks for sticking up for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

Beast Boy walked over to his bed and sat down. Raven followed.

"You should really go apologize to Robin for yelling at him."

"Yeah. Your right."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on the update again. I'm still working on the stroy in school, and typing it up on the computer. Chapter 6 coming up soon.( It might take a while for 6 cause im going on va-k for Christmas)


	6. Steelix

CHAPTER 6 

Beast Boy hopped out of his bed, and walked into the kitchen, where he found Robin and Starfire watching TV. Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"AHHEM!"

Robin didn't hear him, but Starfire heard him loud and clear. She elbowed Robin and pointed behind her.

"Ummm…I…I'm sorry I yelled at you before. Raven didn't want anyone to know about…you know…us," Beast Boy said.

"I understand," said Robin

"Maybe you should go talk to her Star?" Suggested Beast Boy.

"Very well," she said.

Starfire walked into Beast Boy's room, and saw Raven sitting on his bed.

"Hello Raven. Robin and Beast Boy have sent me here to talk to you. Please, in what do you need assistance with?"

"How do you do it?"

"I do not understand?"

"How do you show affection for Robin without anyone noticing?"

Before Starfire could answer, the alarm went off.

"Titans! Trouble!" Shouted Robin.

All five titans stood up and ran outside. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl so he could fly. Robin jumped onto his R-Cycle, Cyborg started up the T-car, and Starfire and Raven can already fly, so they didn't have a problem.

"Team! Split up!" said Robin.

The Titans scrambled all over the city looking for any clue of destruction. They hadn't found anything until Robin's comlink went off.

"Got a fix on the bad guy's location. He's headed east."

The Titans headed east for about 10 minutes, then they finally found the bad guy.

"Well…he's new," said Raven.

The bad guy was about 8 feet tall, and looked like he was made of 100 pure steel. He must have weighed a raging 250 pounds, and his muscles looked like they weighed 10 pounds alone. Every part of his body was black and silver. His jumpsuit was also black and silver, and had pointy metal spikes on the cufflinks to his shirt(you know, right where the sleeve ends.). Just like on Robin's suit, there was a giant black "S" on it.

"Titans! Go!" Yelled Robin.

They all sprung into action. Starfire made a huge starbolt hurling it at him, bit nothing happened. Beast Boy changed into an elephant and tried to ram him over, but all it did was give **Beast Boy** a headache.

"Hey Cy, wanna give this guy the old sonic boom?" said Robin.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." (ok. So I watch the show a little too much. I know like everyone's famous quotes. Big deal.)

Robin and Cyborg started running towards the metal man. Cyborg got out his sonic cannon, and Robin pulled a few electrodisks out of his utility belt. They threw everything they had at him as a huge puff of smoke shot out. When it cleared, they noticed that nothing happened. He was just standing in the same spot with his hands behind his back like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

I hope that everyone likes the action parts. There will be a little more in chapter 7.sorry the chapter is so short again. from chappie 7 n on they will be longer. Trust me. i know. i've already written up to chapter 9.(I just have to type up the rest of the chapters)


	7. Finishing the battle and problems

CHAPTER 7

"Yeah right. Like you kids really think you can beat me? They don't call me Steelix for nothing!"

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Asked Cyborg.

"I might," said Beast Boy.

"You? You have an idea? What did you do with the real Beast Boy?" Joked Cyborg

Beast Boy gave Cyborg an evil face, then looked from side to side to see if anyone was listening.

"Ok. We have to make Raven unleash her powers."

"How do we do that?"

"We have to make her cry."

Cyborg had a scared look on his face.

"Are you sure man?"

Beast Boy nodded, and called Robin and Starfire over. They told Raven to keep Steelix busy while they thought of a plan. The four Titans talked it over, then finally came up with the perfect way to make Raven cry. **BREAK HER HEART.**

"Oh Robin, I am sorry but my true feelings are for Beast Boy," Starfire said.

"Oh Starfire, my love, kiss me!" Said Beast Boy a little too dramatically.

They did kiss, but of course it wasn't a real kiss. Raven spun around and fell to the ground from her levitating position. She kneeled on the ground and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, why?"

Raven started crying. Once again the sky went black, and it started to rain. Lightning shot down a hit Steelix. He dodged the attack.

"Raven? Are you ok? I faked that kiss so you would cry, so we could stop Steelix," Beast Boy said.

"No. I'm not ok. I feel like my hearts been ripped out. But I know who I can take it out on!" (Ok. So I like Danny Phantom too.)

Raven let out the emotion she hadn't felt since the battle with Terra. ANGER. She grew 7 feet taller, and had four eyes that were glowing blood red. She sucked Steelix under her cloak, and said her old angry catch phrase.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? AFRAID OF THE DARK?"

Steelix said three words before he vanished into another dimension that Raven sent him to.

"This isn't over!"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all moved 20 feet away from Raven, but Beast Boy walked right up to her.

"Is Steelix really gone?"

She didn't answer.

Raven are you ok? I already said that that kiss wasn't real! I still love you!" sweat drops form on the other titans

She stood up, and threw her arms around Beast Boy, and gave him a good long hug. When she let go, she ran over to Robin and whispered,

"We'll be right back."

With her powers she lifted up a rock, and took Beast Boy's hand.

"Wanna got out to dinner?" She asked.

Beast Boy smiled and said,

"I'd love to."

The two of them hopped onto the rock and flew away.

"What did Raven say to you Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"She said they'll be right back, but I think they'll be gone a while. Let's give them some time alone."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire headed back to the tower. Cyborg played Mega Monkeys 4 on the game station, while Starfire and Robin were in Starfire's room reading magazines.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven and Beast Boy were still flying on the rock and just chatting.

"So," said Beast Boy, "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"There's a restaurant about 5 minutes away from here that makes an excellent salad. I know you're a vegetarian, so I'm sure they can throw in a couple pieces of tofu or something."

"Ok. So, I take you've been there before?"

"I go there every weekend after I meditate."

As they reached their destination, Raven once more picked up Beast Boy like she was carrying a baby, and dropped the boulder on the ground. They flew down from the sky and walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening," said the hostess, "what is your party number?"

"Two," said Raven.

The Hostess showed them to their table, as their waitress walked by.

"Hi Raven. I see you've brought a friend. Is this the one you've been telling me ab-OWWW!" Before the waitress could finish her sentence, Raven kicked her hard in the leg.

"We'll have the usual Jen. Oh, and put some tofu pieces in his," Raven said in a grunt.

Beast Boy looked confused as Jenny walked away.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Uh…n…nothing." She tried to advert his gaze, but she couldn't help staring. He looked like a huge, green, velvety teddy bear waiting to be hugged.

"Raven, is everything ok?"

"Um…I'll be right back," she said, and ran into the bathroom.

CHAPTER 8


	8. Dinner for Two and The video Camera

CHAPTER 8

Raven ran to the sink and splashed her face with cold water.

_"I wonder why whenever I feel love, my powers don't beak loose_." She thought.

-

"Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to do the gazing of the stars with me on the roof?"

"I'd love to."

Robin and Starfire walked outside onto the roof of the tower and looked up at the stars.

"Are these not the most beautiful stars your eyes have ever seen?"

"There is one star that is the most beautiful."

"Which one? Robin, please tell me!"

"You."

"Oh I see. I am beautiful because I am 'Star' fire."

"You caught onto that quickly."

Starfire smiled, and they both leaned forward for a kiss, but once again, Robin drew back. He spun around to see if anyone was watching, but no one was there.

"Robin? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just keep getting the strange feeling that every time I to kiss you, someone is watching us."

"But Robin. No one is here besides you and I. Beast Boy and Raven have left, and Cyborg is in his room fixing his recorder of memories. The process may take a while."

"Ok, and for the record, it's called a video camera."

Ok. Take two. Robin leaned towards Starfire, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He threw his arms around her neck, then pulled away and just stood up, staring strait ahead at the setting sun.

"Robin! I have already told you no one is here!"

Without saying a word, Robin turned to face Starfire.

"Cyborg fixed his video camera."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"He just video tapped us kissing," he said calmly.

Robin blushed, and ran back inside to his room to hide his embarrassment.

-

Raven walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok. I'm back," she said.

"Finally! The food is getting cold!"

"Uh Beast Boy…we ordered salad. It doesn't get cold." sweat drop on her head

Beast Boy put his hand behind his neck.

"Oh, right," he said giggling.

Raven rolled her eyes. The two of them started munching on their salads, not saying a word to each other. Ten minutes later Jenny walked over to them.

"Is everything ok?" She asked still limping from Raven kicking her.

"Everything is great. Thanks," replied Beast Boy.

_"That really hurt before,"_ she lipped to Raven.

_"Sorry, I'll add to the tip,"_ Raven lipped back.

They both smiled at each other, then Jenny left.

"Did you just smile?" Asked Beast Boy astonished.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think I've seen you smile before."

"Sure I have. What about the time I helped Cyborg fix his car (car trouble), and the

time we gave Terra her own room (titan rising), and when Malchior, I mean Rorek came (spellbound), and when we made Cyborg put on those ridiculous close when he re-joined the team (deception), and when we all dressed up as Robin (the quest), and-"

Raven would have babbled on and on (lol Pam) about all the time she smiled, but she was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Alright already! I get the point!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Jenny once again stopped by and took their empty plates. When she came back, she leaned toward Raven's ear and said,

"I was beginning to think I'd never see the day when you asked him out. Dinners on me."

"Thanks Jen," Raven said smiling.

Raven and Beast Boy walked outside, with Beast Boy's hand around Raven's waist.

"Can I ask you something Raven?"

"Shoot."

"Well…how come…when we…you know…kissed…err…"

Raven hit him hard on the back.

"Spit it out already!"

"HOW COME NOTHING BLEW UP?" Beast Boy spat out the words so fast, it took Raven a few seconds to function them through her brain. When she finally got it, her face turned serious.

"I…I don't know. I was wondering the same thing."

"I bet I know how we can find out."

Beast Boy's expression slowly turned into a soft smile.

"How?" Asked Raven doubtfully.

"It seems to me like we have to pay a little visit to a place called Nevermore."

Raven smiled at Beast Boy, and they both headed back for the tower.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ok. Sorry for the long wait on the update. I just came back from Canada for vacation. The next chapter might take a while 'cause i'm probably grounded for getting a 60 on my math quiz. Dum Dum Dum. Ughhh...now I probably won't be able to watch the new episode of Teen Titans on saturday! Whatever. I tape all of them. Ah, the power of TiVo. LOL. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm almost at 30! wow! Even Hyper can't believe it. Ok. I talk...well...type way too much. Bye. Oh yeah. Review Review Review!


	9. Scared and Off To Nevermore

This is for SocialKween. She said she was getting desperate, even though I still don't really get the point of a review response. Anyway:

SocialKween- Thanks for all of your reviews. You know, you were my first reviewer ever.I was so happy when I saw that review. lol. I'm glad that you laughed out loud during the funny parts. I'm also glad that you like kissing between the Titans. It's my favorite parts.

auroramist- Thank you too for reviewing.

StarfireFowl- I'm glad you like my story so far. What can I say? I was born to write fanfictions. lol.

Hoshi-ko88- You reviewed a lot also. Thanks for that. Although, I don't think Terra deserved to die. I know she was bad, but she said she was sorry and saved the entire city. Whatever.

Snowhiteandthesevendragons- What a long name! lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Princessofdisater- Hope you like the rest of the story.

Miahthestormwolf- Thnaks for the reviews!

Hikari-Moriyaku- Thank you too for the reviews. Shesh, I'm doin' a lot of thank yous here. lol.

lil-c-girl2218- You probably know what i'm gunna say. Thnaks!

Devillove101894- Um...thanks for reviewing...gulps and also for not killing me. lol.

dancingirl3- Thanks for the reviews!

huggiessuckgopampers- Thanks. Titan Rising was awsome. But still, TERRA ISN'T THAT BAD! lol.

staticsponge123- Thanks.

rupertslilangel01- Thanks you also.

umnotreallyafan- Hi Lynn! (she's on my bus and homeroom) Can you please stop puching me in school! lol. JK. know yourself out. Not literally. lol. Good job noticing that i'm a bad speller. Thanks for rubbing it in. lol again. The Shock-To-Your-System thing has to do with my deepest darkest secrect, and don't think that you can punch it out of me cause I ain't telling you. lol.BBXRAE FOR EVER! See you in school. Bye!

Magicbeliver- Thanks for reviewing. Yes, you're right. I mean't to type Dr. Light, but I accidently typed Terra instead. Thanks for pointing that out.

starfire3434- Thanks for reviewing. I didn't think it was too short or corny either.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"Aw man…this stuff is great!" Said Cyborg with a huge smile on his face.

"I could watch this for hours!"

For the past ten minutes, Cyborg had been watching the same clip over and over again of Robin and Starfire kissing. Each time he watched it his smile kept getting bigger and bigger. Finally, when he could smile no more, he turned off his computer and let out a big yawn. He hopped onto his bed (even though he doesn't have a bed…well he does now) and plugged in.

-

"Robin?" Starfire asked standing outside of his door, "Please, I wish to talk to you."

Robin flung his door open without looking at Starfire, and walked over to his window and stared at the midnight sky.

"Robin, what is wrong with us being video tapped? I believe we will be able to do the cherishing of the moment now that we have our kiss on tape."

Robin didn't say a word.

"Robin-"

"I'm scared ok!"

Starfire looked confused.

"I don't usually say this to people, but I'm scared Star, I really am."

"Please, what are you afraid about?"

Robin lowered his head.

"Well…I kinda figured out that Beast Boy and Terra were on a date she uhh…turned evil and all, and she broke his heart. Then that Malchior guy came along and lied to Raven, which broke her heart. I really like you Star. I really do, but now I'm afraid to fall in love more than ever."

"Oh. I'm sorry Robin. I did not know."

"It's ok."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I will be going to bed now. Pleasant dreams."

"Night Star."

Starfire walked up to Robin and kissed him on the cheek, and went into her room. Robin toughed the warm spot on his cheek where Starfire had kissed him. He smiled, and went to bed.

-

"Uh…I'm beat," Beast Boy moaned.

"Yeah. Me too. We should wait to go to Nevermore till tomorrow," said Raven

"I agree. What time is it?"

Beast Boy looked at the clock in Raven's room and yawned. 12:17. Beast Boy kissed Raven too on the cheek, and went to bed (in his own room).

-

Beast Boy let out a big scream.

"Oh my god! Raven, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Oh. Hehe. Sorry."

"What time is it?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Time to go to Nevermore."

Beast Boy stood up and let out a big sigh.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It's 7:50, now can we please go," Raven said impatiently.

"Ok! Ok! Give me a second will ya!

Beast Boy was just about to take off his shirt, when he noticed Raven was still staring at him.

"Come on Rae, I know were going out and all, but can I at least have some privacy when I get undressed?"

Raven finally snapped out of her trance.

"Oh. Sorry. Sometimes I get lost in your handsomeness."

Raven walked out of Beast Boy's room and turned on the shower. When she got out, Beast Boy walked into the bathroom and was dressed and ready to go. (Raven was wearing a towel so he didn't see anything).

"Ready," he said.

"Good. Now wait for me, and don't try anything funny mister."

Beast Boy left the bathroom, as Raven got dressed.

"Ready!" Shouted Raven.

"Coming!"

Beast Boy ran back into Raven's room, and they both walked over to the mirror.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Raven and Beast Boy were grabbed by a glowing red hand, and were pulled into Nevermore. The hand dropped them in the middle of a floating rock with no where to go.

"Turn into a bird, and follow me. Stay close," Raven said.

Beast Boy did as he was told, and turned into a cardinal. He flew behind Raven until they came across one of Raven's emotions.

"Hiya! What's up?"

"I believe you have already met Happiness right?" Asked the real Raven.

"Uhhh…yeah."

"I remember you. Your that dopey kid. What was your name?"

"Beast Boy."

Happiness's eyes grew wide, and a shock coursed her expression.

"YOU'RE BEAST BOY! Everyone's been talking about you. It's about you and Raven's new emotion. Lo-"

"Save it Happiness. It's better they didn't know," grunted Anger.

"You mean I have a new emotion?" Asked Raven.

Happiness and Anger shook their head wearily.

"Wait, you guys are nodding your heads like it's a bad thing," noted Beast Boy.

All of the sudden a new Raven appeared before their eyes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm loving them. Luckily I didn't get grounded for the 60 on my test. The next day I came home with good grades, so I was off the hook. Also, I got to see Birthmark, which was awsome by the way. Raven should grow out her hair cause it looks good long. If you haven't seen this episode I highly suggest you watch. I hope that the review response things made you happy Kweenie, cause it took a chunk out o' my life to type that up. JK JK. It only took me about ten minutes. Thanks again. Review Review Review!


	10. Trouble in Nevermore

CHAPTER 10

**RECAP:**

Happiness's eyes grew wide, and a shock coursed her expression.

"YOU'RE BEAST BOY! Everyone's been talking about you. It's about you and Raven's new emotion. Lo-"

"Save it Happiness. It's better they didn't know," grunted Anger.

"You mean I have a new emotion?" Asked Raven.

Happiness and Anger shook their head wearily.

"Wait, you guys are nodding your heads like it's a bad thing," noted Beast Boy.

All of the sudden a new Raven appeared before their eyes.

* * *

**Now for the story:**

This Raven had a black and pink stripped cape. When she walked up to Beast Boy, she gave him the _omg, you're so hott_ look.

"Um…hi," Beast Boy said.

The Raven didn't say anything. She just stared into his eyes without blinking. Minutes must have passed until the multicolored Raven started moving towards Beast Boy. He moved backwards, and held his hand up for defense as the Raven moved closer to him.

"Love! Stop!" Shouted Anger.

Love turned towards Anger, then back at Beast Boy. She then disappeared into the ground.

"Where did she?"

Beast Boy was cut off by Love. She rose from the ground behind Beast Boy, and he turned around and jumped. Love grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. In no time, Beast Boy and Love were lip locked tight. Beast Boy didn't mind at all. It was still Raven. Well, sort of. Love rubbed her hand through Beast Boy's green silky hair, and continued to kiss him. The real Raven just stood there, shocked. Every once in a while Anger and Happiness passed glances at Raven, but they too were in shock. When Love backed away from Beast Boy, his eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. He then opened one eye to see Raven's expression. She was furious!

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Little bits of gravel were bursting into balls of smoke.

"Geeze Raven, think about it. You love him. My name is Love. I've been waiting to see him for some time now," Love stopped, flipped her hair, and turned her back to the three Ravens and Beast Boy, "I was just welcoming him."

"With a fiery kiss!"

"Well…it does solve our problem," Beast Boy said.

"What problem! Was it that you couldn't wait for another date, so you kissed her?"

"No," said Beast Boy a little scared, "because of Love, when you show love, nothing blows up."

"What do you know? There are some brains in that tiny head of yours," Happiness chimed in.

Beast Boy shot her the death glare, and Happy Raven quickly turned into Timid Raven.

"Um…sorry," Beast Boy said to the now crying Raven.

"Ok Anger, you were right. It was better we didn't know of this. Cummon Best Boy, lets go," Raven said between grunts.

Without a word, Raven and Beast Boy started flying to the forbidden door. They walked through the tunnel and were thrown back into Raven's room.

"Glad that's over," sighed Beast Boy.

"Yeah, that was a little too much for me so early in the morning. At least we'll have some peace and quiet," Raven said, also sighing.

Raven waved good-bye to Beast Boy, then closed the door to her room. She took off her belt and laid it on her night table. She took off her cape and shoes, and flung them carelessly on the floor. She climbed into her bed and shut her eyes. Raven was asleep for about five minutes, because she was awakened by a piercing loud scream. Raven sat up strait and lifted up an eyebrow (as seen in Fear Itself). She then got all of her clothes back on and ran into the lounge. She saw someone sitting on the couch.

"Who screamed?" She asked.

When no one answered, Raven walked over to see who was there. She walked over to the side of the couch and saw Robin, stunned.

"Robin? What's wrong?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

Robin stood up, and looked at Raven with sorrow.

"Hi. What's wrong? And who screamed?"

Tears started falling from under his mask, as he ran up to his room.

"What's his problem?" Raven said to herself out loud.

Now that the screaming was gone, Raven flew back into her room and fell into a deep sleep.

"Friend Cyborg, have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked.

"He's probably in his room," said Cyborg with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you very much," she said as she skipped over to Robin's door.

"Robin, are you in here?"

No one replied, but Starfire could hear someone sobbing away in Robin's room.

"Robin, may I come in?"

Once again, silence. Starfire was getting worried, so she walked over to Beast Boy's door.

"Beast Boy, are you present?"

"Yep."

Beast Boy opened his door, and Starfire walked in.

"What's up?" He asked.

"IwaslookingforRobinsoIstoppedbyCyborg'sroomandhesaidhewasinhisroomsoIwenttohisroomand…and-"

"Whoa, Star! Calm down! My brain doesn't function that fast," Best Boy took a short pause, "Sheesh, does she come with subtitles?" He said under his breath.

"But then I heard him crying!"

"WHAT! Robin crying! Why?"

"I do not know. That is why I came to you."

"Maybe Raven knows."

"I do not think we should disturb her."

"It's ok. Cummon."

Starfire let out a big sigh. They both walked over to Raven's door, and Beast Boy knocked.

"Raven? Are you in here?" Beast Boy asked.

No one answered.

"Hang on one sec," he said.

Beast Boy turned into a fly, and flew under the crack in Raven's door. When he got inside, he turned back to normal form. He walked over to Raven's bed and found her sound asleep. He smiled, kissed her on the cheek, then turned back into a fly. Beast Boy squeezed back under the crack, turned normal, and faced Starfire.

"Well," she asked.

"Raven is sleeping. I don't want to wake her up."

"Then what shall we do?"

Beast Boy sighed. He was still tired from the trip to Nevermore.

"I'll see what he's doing, but after that you're on your own."

Beast Boy once more turned into a fly, and slid under Robin's door. To his surprise, Starfire was right. Robin was sitting on the edge of his bed crying. Beast Boy landed on Robin's shoulder, and Robin swatted him away. This time, Beast Boy landed on the wall, and Robin saw him. He got out a newspaper and swung it hard at the green fly. Beast Boy fell to the floor and back to normal for with his hand on his forehead.

"Ow…dude…that seriously hurt," he moaned.

"Get out now!" Robin yelled.

"Dude! What is your deal! Starfire and I have been looking for you for like twenty minutes! She was worried 'cause she heard you crying so she came to me 'cause Raven is sleeping and Cyborg was no help what so ever! What's wrong?"

Robin looked away from Beast Boy.

"Starfire would be the only one to understand. Can you get her for me?" He asked.

Beast Boy nodded his head. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. When he looked outside, he saw Starfire waiting for him.

"Robin wants to see you."

"Ok."

Starfire skipped into Robin's room. She stopped short when she saw Robin's depressed expression.

"Robin, you wish to see me?"

"Yeah. It's real important."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thanks for all of the reviews. I only have one more chapter left so take in all of the goodness. (is that even a word?) Personally, I think the next chapter is the best. Sorry for the long update. I was grounded for four days forgetting a 45 on my science test (hehe), then I went on a cruise for a week. I will try to update sooner. Review please!


	11. The End

CHAPTER 11

"What is up?"

"Remember the other day I was telling you that Cyborg was tapping us kissing?"

"Yes."

"Well, I went to go turn on the TV in the lounge and that clip came up."

"Oh, what shall we do?"

"Talk to him I guess."

"Ok, do you wish to take the revenge out on friend Cyborg?" Starfire giggled.

"Only if he doesn't cooperate."

"Ok."

Starfire and Robin walked up to Cyborg's door and knocked really loud.

"Who's there?" Cyborg asked.

"It is I St-"

Robin put his hand over Starfire's mouth.

"I said who's there?" Yelled Cyborg.

Robin looked at Starfire, and then took out his comlink. He pushed a purple button, and a familiar voice came out.

"It is I, Jinx."

Cyborg opened his door blushing, and said, "Hey Jinx...what's up?"

Robin and Starfire ran over to Cyborg and pinned him to the floor.

"What are you guys doing!" He yelled.

"Surrender the tape!" Starfire shouted.

"How badly do you want it?"

"Very badly," Robin said.

"Fine, take it."

Cyborg simply smiled and handed over the tape smiling.

"Just like that?" Robin asked confused.

"Yep. No strings attached."

"Thank you friend Cyborg."

"No problem."

Robin and Starfire departed Cyborg's room, and walked into Robin's. He put the tape in his secret cabinet that was hidden under his rug.

Raven woke from her long sleep. She sat up, and was startled to see Beast Boy sitting on her bed.

"Beast Boy! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Only about five minutes. Starfire was talking to Robin, so I thought I'd visit."

"I don't buy it. What are you really doing here?"

Beast Boy gave her the _how'd you know I meant something else_ look.

"I really wanted to know if Steelix is really gone."

"Yes, he is. I still can't figure out how you could have been smart enough to get rid of him by using me...**BUT DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!**"

"Yeah, I'll remember that," he said a little scared, " you guys may deny it, but I do got some brain cells, I just don't use um much."

"B, it's have not go, and them not um."

"Sorry mom, I forgot about my grammar," Beast Boy said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Raven gave a small chuckle, then motioned Beast Boy to come sit next to her.

"Somethin' bothering you?" He asked.

"No, it's just that..." Raven's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"It's just that less than a week ago we ignored each other so much, and now we are madly in love with each other. How did that happen so fast?

"Now listen to me Rae, I'm not trying to sound smart-"

Raven cut him off by the _yeah right_ look.

"Ok, maybe I am, but listen well. Love is a powerful weapon. It can be used to bring people together, or to have them live miserable lives...or both like me and Terra."

Raven gave another small chuckle. She was going to correct his grammar, but Beast Boy cut her off again.

"In this case, it brought us together, and I have absolutely no regrets."

They both smiled, and Raven said, "Don't you see Beast Boy, love didn't bring us together, fate did."

Once again, they both smiled at each other. Both of them walked into the lounge holding hands, and found Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg there too. They all gave a group laugh, then Robin walked up to Starfire, and Beast Boy walked up to Raven, as they began to kiss their loves. Cyborg smiled, and said, "I knew this would happen one day."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Well, that's the end. I hope you liked the story. Thank you to all of the people who rewieved. You guys have helped Hyper and I with our goal. To get 50 review. Well...we're really at 47, but I'm sure it will get to 50 eventually. I also hope that you liked the description of love that Beast Boy gave. I was impressed with myself. Lol. JK. I just started a new story called Foward To The Past. If you liked this story, I'm sure you'll like this one. It's a BBxTERRA one so If you don't like that couple, don't read it ok? Sorry if the chapters were so short for this story. On paper it took me 4 pages to write a chapter, but I see I should make it more like eight. I'll work on that for my future stories. Thanks again for reviewing.

Hyper Shockers out!


End file.
